


The Scenic Route

by whereJIJisalive



Series: Home away from home [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris' lives and challenges during the Idol tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You remember when Simon called Adam's version of Ring of Fire "indulgent rubbish"? That's what I would like to call this(and pretty much the whole series). I'm taking a lot of liberties on this one. Read at your peril.

The decision to come out to the world was already made. Had been made since before he set foot in the American Idol auditions. He had just never gotten a good time to do it during the show. Coming out in The Rolling Stone magazine was like straight out of a wet dream anyway. The fact that he had a crush on Kris… Not so much part of the plan. That one just sort of slunk out, and he wasn’t sure whether he had meant to joke about it at first or if on some level, he had meant to say it. 

He sighed, as he made his way back to his apartment. They had a little less than a week off before the tour, but being recent Idol alumni, that week off really was just a way of saying lots of annoying meetings with labels and interviews with various magazines and radio shows. Apparently he and Kris were going to be on Good Morning America too, at some point. It was surreal, but that feeling was something he’d actually gotten used to. 

When he got home he found Brad waiting for him on the sofa. Figures. Now, when all he wanted was to crash and contemplate how much of an idiot he was.

”Hey babe,” he said anyway and flopped down with his head in Brad’s lap.

”Hey,” Brad said, a twinkle in his eye that meant he was about to say something annoying. ”How did your interview go?”

Adam winced. 

”That bad, huh?” Brad started toying with Adam’s hair.

Adam just groaned, reaching up to place Brad’s hand on his face instead. ”I told them I had a crush on Kris.”

Brad, the asshole, just started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious issue arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flying by the seat of my pants here.

Kris had thought that touring with Adam would be awkward, but so far it had just been fun. They were currently running their rehearsals for the first show. He and Adam were really developing some great rapport on stage, the couple numbers they were on stage together. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised.

”Hey, Kris, what are you standing there dreaming about?” Adam came over, easily sliding his arm around Kris’ shoulders. He was so much taller.

”Just thinking about the show tonight,” Kris murmured, inadvertently leaning in to Adam’s embrace. ”And about that magazine cover, mr rock god,” he then heard himself say, looking straight up into Adam’s eyes. God, he thought he had decided not to give into this anymore.

They were standing backstage, the place temporarily empty. Adam stared at him for a second before moving away slightly. ”You sure you’re not pissed off about what I said?”

Kris smiled. ”Hey, the media was already crazy about us before you came out, I really don’t think it made any difference. Maybe it’ll even be an excuse, of sorts.”

”An excuse for what?” Adam asked, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. A defensive stance?

He just shrugged and scratched his head in response. He wasn’t sure about what he was saying. But what the heck. ”I don’t know, the way we act, maybe?” He watched Adam shake his head.

”And here I thought I was the big, bad predator,” Adam mumbled, looking down at the floor.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Kris asked. Had somebody been bothering him?

”That’s what everybody’s saying, isn’t it? The disgusting fag trying to corrupt the good Christian boy? It’s so fucking ridiculous.”

Kris winced at his friend’s tone. ”Where is this coming from?” he demanded.

Adam just shook his head again, looking like he was about to walk off, before his expression darkened. Suddenly he lunged at Kris, pushing him against the wall. ”I’ll show them predator,” he said before pressing his lips against Kris’ roughly. Kris could feel himself responding, meeting all the movements made by the taller man, kissing him back and clutching the hair at the nape of his neck like his life depended on it. Kris’ breath caught in his throat as Adam sucked on his lower lip and slotted his leg in between Kris’.

”Fuck,” Kris hissed, and that out of everything seemed to be what broke the spell. Adam shot off him, crashing against the wall on the other side.

”Fuck,” Adam echoed. ”You don’t swear,” he then mumbled.

”In some situations it’s necessary,” Kris replied, on the verge of hyperventilating not only from arousal but from what felt like an imminent panic attack. Something was seriously wrong and he didn’t know what it was.

Adam’s eyes were slowly filling up, coloring the whites of his eyes an uneven red. ”Everything is fucked up, Kris,” he said, giving him one last, strangely pointed look.

Kris couldn’t make himself meet his eyes, and when he next looked up the other man was gone.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris takes a moment to think about insecurities.

Adam Lambert was not an easy man to figure out, but if you asked Kris Allen, it was not impossible. Adam had this look, this persona, that he had perfected over years of practice. It was an extension, a natural part of him. He showed it to the media, to the other idols, to his father. 

It was easy to think, judging by this part of him, that he was that self-assured and that centered all the time. But when Kris had him all to himself, looking at Adam was like looking at the little boy who had yet to grow into the idol alumni and future rockstar that he otherwise always was.

There was a little boy still inside Adam. He represented the insecurities that weren’t allowed to come out. But he showed them to Kris. Whether he meant to, or not.

And that’s what he had just been privy to, in that intense, nearly scary moment between them before. Since then, Kris had done some research on the subject. So what if that involved a phone call to Leila Lambert? Adam had apparently gotten close to fifty texts from the same number, all threatening him and calling him everything from a pervert to a pedophile. It really was disgusting, but at least now Kris knew where that outburst had come from.

The thing he didn’t understand was how something so idiotic could affect Adam so much. Because Adam was close to impenetrable by bigots like that. Maybe… A thought entered into Kris’ head. Entirely unbidden it nestled in and wouldn’t give way. Maybe Kris was Adam’s weak spot.

As if that wasn't enough, all of this had managed to go through Kris’ head before he even realized how much he and Adam had now broken Katy’s rules.


End file.
